


BlackPink groupchat

by kkaebsongg



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Female Friendship, Friends With Benefits, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkaebsongg/pseuds/kkaebsongg
Summary: i got really bored and created thisi hope you like it
Kudos: 8





	BlackPink groupchat

**Author's Note:**

> i got really bored and created this  
> i hope you like it

**jennierubyjane added sooyaaa__ and 2 others**

**jennierubyjane:** hi girls

 **lalalalisa_m:** hi unniee

 **roses_are_rosie:** didn't you say you were going to sleep Jennie?

 **jennierubyjane:** i couldn't sleep

 **sooyaaa__:** you were thinking about your new Guccis right?

 **roses_are_rosie:** she always thinks about them 😂😂

 **lalalalisa_m:** even in her sleep 😂

 **sooyaaa__:** and she didn't even take them out of the box

 **jennierubyjane:** but they are too precious to wear

 **jennierubyjane:** i love them in their box

 **roses_are_rosie:** then are you gonna keep them there forever?

 **jennierubyjane:** noo

 **jennierubyjane:** maybe

 **lalalalisa_m:** did you buy them to keep them in the box?

 **sooyaaa__:** you didn't wear your jacket for 3 months Lisa...

 **lalalalisa_m:** but... that's different... 

**jennierubyjane:** but it's GUCCI... G-U-C-C-I

 **roses_are_rosie:** yeah it's Gucci, we got it

 **sooyaaa__:** but shoes are made to be worn

 **lalalalisa_m:** not to be kept in their boxes

 **roses_are_rosie:** i bet the box itself is as expensive as the shoes...

 **jennierubyjane:** no it isn't

 **roses_are_rosie:** then you should take your shoes out and throw the box

 **jennierubyjane:** no i can't

 **sooyaaa__:** why???

 **lalalalisa_m:** just wear them unnie

 **lalalalisa_m:** it can't be that hard

 **jennierubyjane:** i don't want them dirty!!

 **roses_are_rosie:** is no one sleeping?

 **roses_are_rosie:** it's getting late

 **sooyaaa__:** but we were having fun...

 **jennierubyjane:** anyone hungry?

 **roses_are_rosie:** NOO

 **lalalalisa_m:** do we have jjajangmyeon?

 **roses_are_rosie:** nopeee

 **roses_are_rosie:** but we have rehearsals tomorrow...

 **sooyaaa_:** you are boring

 **jennierubyjane:** we are human too

 **jennierubyjane:** we should have fun too and eat as much as we want

 **lalalalisa_m:** we can buy shoes we won't wear 😂😂

 **roses_are_rosie:** 😂😂😂

 **sooyaaa__:** 😂😂

 **jennierubyjane:** did we laugh enough?

 **roses_are_rosie:** yess

 **roses_are_rosie:** we should really sleep now

 **sooyaaa__:** okay see you in the morning

 **lalalalisa_m:** who wants to sleep with me?

 **lalalalisa_m:** it's a bit cold

 **jennierubyjane:** im coming ❤


End file.
